


A Brilliant Plan

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-26
Updated: 2006-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Draco and Ron scheme to get back at Harry.





	A Brilliant Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

*disclaims*

**beta'd by luciology and reddwarfer!!**

* * *

"They're what?!!" Ron shouted, jumping to his feet.

"Saw them in his office just now." Draco pursed his lips and folded his arms across his chest.

"Where are they? I'm going to give that git a piece of my mind," declared Ron as he stomped across his office toward the door .

"Weasley, hang on!" Draco called, grabbing Ron's shirt to hold him back. "You don't want to go storming in there making a scene."

"The hell I don't!"

"If you want to make an arse of yourself by confronting them, be my guest." Draco let go of Ron's shirt and Ron continued on toward the door.

Sighing, he stopped in the doorway and turned back to Draco. "Why can't I confront them, exactly?" Ron asked, exasperatedly

Draco smirked. "Well, I personally prefer revenge to rage," he replied coolly.

"Revenge? I don't want to hurt Harry; I want him to know how much he hurt me."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you break it off with him?"

"Yes, but that's only because I found out he shagging you as well. I wasn't about to share him with you."

"And who'd have thought he turn around and dump me for a _girl_."

"Harry cannot be shagging a girl! It's not possible, he's _gay_!" Ron's voice came out in a high-pitched screech.

"Good Lord, Weasley, you _sound_ like a girl."

"Fuck you, Malfoy!"

"Now, _that_ would certainly show him."

Ron shook his head and stared at Draco. "Wh--huh? You want to fuck me?"

"Hell no! But, Harry doesn't have to know that."

"What are you on about?"

Draco slung his arm around Ron's shoulder, steering him back into the room. He leaned against the front of Ron's desk, pulling Ron down next to him.

"Listen, Weasley, Harry fucked us both."

"Um...yeah. Honestly, Malfoy, you're a genius."

"Fucked us _over_ , you twit," Draco clarified, as he rolled his eyes. "He was fooling around behind your back and he dropped me for that...that freak of a _girl_."

Ron cringed. "Bloody, Luna Lovegood of all people," he muttered, kicking the leg of his desk. "It just can't be true."

"Well, his tongue down her throat would beg to differ...if it wasn't down her throat that is." Draco snickered.

"So, what do we do?"

Draco suddenly slipped his arm around Ron's waist and began to nibble on his neck. Ron tried to push him off, but Draco tightened his grip.

"Geroff me, Malfoy!" Ron hissed.

Draco ran his tongue up Ron's neck to his ear. "Your secretary is headed this way," he whispered, "no better way to get the news around."

"News?" Ron questioned quietly.

"That you and I are together."

"Bloody hell! I am not interested, Malfoy," Ron protested with a growl.

Draco's comeback was cut off by a loud gasp coming from, Ron's assistant, Polly Hornsworth. The boys turned their head in her direction. Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Draco winked at Polly, which sent her dashing down the corridor.

"Perfect, it'll only be a matter of minutes." Draco smiled triumphantly.

"You're mental! I don't want Harry to think I'm with _you_!" Ron's lip curled.

Draco snarled in response and glared at Ron. "You listen to me, Weasley! I for one am not going to mope around while Potter gallivants around the Ministry with a new shag every month. I don't want him to think that I'm pining after him."

"Which you quite obviously are."

"Fuck you."

"I'll pass, thanks."

Draco stood up and began to walk away. He paused and turned back. "I'll give you until the morning. You decide...would you rather crawl back to Potter, pathetic and desperate or teach him a lesson?"

"What lesson is that, exactly?"

"That he can't screw with people...with _you_. He's no better than _you_ , Ron. Remember that."

The use of his first name startled him out of his prior state of annoyance.

_That's right_ , he thought, _Ron Weasley is nobody fool!_

With his head held high, Ron walked around his desk, grabbed his cloak and Disapparated out of the Ministry building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Ron? It's about bloody time!" Harry snapped as Ron stumbled into the front door of his flat.

"What're you doin' 'ere?" Ron slurred, falling down onto the couch.

"Are you drunk?"

"Whazit t'you?"

"Ron! I've been waiting here for three hours. Where have you been? Out with _him_?"

Even though Ron was quite pissed at that moment, he had enough wits about him for that remark to hit home. Harry had always pitched a fit when Ron used that tone when referring to Draco, of course, Ron didn't realize at first that it was because Harry was shagging Draco. He found that out quite by accident. He accidentally walked in on them fucking in Harry's shower one afternoon almost three months ago.

Remembering that day burned Ron up. He dragged himself to his feet and turned his rage on Harry, his hand clamped on Harry's shoulder for support. " _Him_ has a name y'know! And how dare you! Just come here...need new wards...you think you're so...so. You can't have everything, HARRY POTTER!!!" Ron screamed in Harry's face.

Harry stood there, just taking everything Ron threw out at him. Finally after Ron was spent he collapsed back down on the couch again.

"Let me help you get into bed," Harry said, thoughtfully.

"Geroff me, Harry," Ron hissed, swatting Harry's hands away from him. "Go! Just go...run back to _Luna_ why don't you. _Loooony Luna Lovegood_ , bloody fucking hell, Harry. GET OUT!"

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, I'll go, but I'm coming to your office first thing in the morning. We need to talk about all this."

Ron dismissed Harry with a wave of his hand. The moment Harry Disapparated from his flat, Ron passed out cold.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"Oi, Weasley!" Draco burst into Ron's office.

"Fuck, Malfoy, keep your voice down," Ron groaned, holding his head in his hands.

Draco took in Ron's appearance and smirked. "Oh, I heard you were pissed out of your mind last night. Didn't you take a hangover remedy?"

"Would I still look like this if I had?" Ron rolled his eyes, then grabbed his head, which throbbed from the pain.

"Polly?" Draco called to Ron's assistant from the doorway. She ran to him at once. "Be a love and get Mr. Weasley a hangover potion." Polly scurried off at once.

"Why are you in such a pleasant mood?" Ron asked, looking at Draco, suspiciously.

"Our plan is working," Draco replied with a mischievous grin that reminded Ron far too much of the twins.

"Good grief, it's entirely too early for your games, Malfoy; just get to the point."

Draco nodded, walking around to Ron's side of the desk. "He's burning up with jealousy already," Draco informed Ron with a snicker, then handed him the cup of coffee he was holding. "I think you need this more than I do."

Ron nodded his gratitude and sipped the coffee. "How do you know he's jealous?"

"I saw him last night. He came to my place after you tossed him out on his arse."

"I didn't...oh shit, I guess I did. Hang on...he went to _you_? Why?"

"It's eating him up."

"What is?" Ron sighed, exasperatedly.

"That you and I are shagging."

A gasp was heard from the doorway. Ron looked up and Draco spun his head around. "I beg your pardon, Mr. Weasley," Polly stammered, nervously. "I have the potion for you." She held the vial out, her hand shaking quite obviously.

Draco chuckled and crossed the room to retrieve the remedy. "Polly, Mr. Weasley and I need some time alone," Draco began, quietly. Polly stared at Draco with wide eyes as her face reddened. "To discuss some business," he added with a wink.

She squeaked and dashed out of the room. Draco threw his head back with laughter.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Ron held out his hand for the potion. He downed it in one gulp and held his eyes closed for a minute. When he felt the fog lift and his head lighten, he opened his eyes and glared at Draco, who was sitting on his desk again. "Tell me everything Harry said last night," Ron insisted. "And there _are_ chairs for sitting on you know." Ron motioned to the chairs on the other side of his desk.

Ignoring Ron, Draco went straight into his discussion with Harry. "He was very demanding. He insisted that I tell him everything about our relationship. He wanted details, how we hooked up, how often we went out together. He even went as far as asking which one of us topped."

"He did not!"

"Oh, he most certainly did."

"What did you tell him?"

"Naturally, I told him that I was the top, that I simply couldn't get enough of that tight, freckled arse of yours."

"You did not!"

Draco laughed. "No, I didn't, but I should have. I told him that our relationship was none of his business. I think that burned him up even more. He's dying for answers. He even tried to seduce them out of me."

Ron swallowed his mouthful of coffee, practically choking on it. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah, he started saying how the idea of you and I together was hot and he'd like to join us."

"Harry? Harry said _that_?" Ron was shocked. Draco nodded, grinning widely. "He's testing us."

"No he's not. I actually think he might have been sincere at that point."

"Harry would never want to be a part of a threesome. We've had this discussion."

Draco's eyebrow perked up. "Have you? About me?"

"No," Ron exhaled a laugh, "about that bloke that works in the Department of Mysteries."

_"Jake._ " Both Ron and Draco moaned the name.

"Yes, so you see, Harry is not into threesomes. He's testing us to see if we're really together. He’s not stupid, you know."

"Weasley, don't you get it? You know how possessive and selfish Harry can be. It makes sense that he wouldn't want to share something that was _his_. "

Ron nodded, it was a good point. Harry was most definitely the possessive type.

"But with us...you and I...we're not _his_ anymore. He sees this as the perfect way to have us both. He's not giving up anything. It's a win-win situation. What we need to do is turn the tables on him. He needs to be taught that he can't treat people the way he does and still win."

"And how would you and I being together teach him that exactly?"

Draco sighed. "He'll realize that he can't have it all, that he's not the God he thinks he is. He's not the _Boy Who Lived_ or the _Hogwarts Champion_ or _The Chosen One_ anymore. He wanted us both...he had us both, deceptively. He thought he was smarter than us. But, you and I are not fools, Ron. We'll show him. For once, Harry Potter is not going to get what he wants. Perhaps it'll deflate his enormous ego. Think about it. It's a brilliant plan."

Ron contemplated this for a few moments as he finished his coffee. Finally, he set his cup down and looked Draco in the eye. "I'm in," he declared firmly.

"God, and I thought your sister was the easy Weasley," Draco joked.

"Fuck you, Malfoy."

"No, remember, I'm the top. I just can't get enough of that tight, freckled arse of yours."

"Holy fuck!" exclaimed Harry from the doorway.

Ron gasped and jumped to his feet. Draco stood up and moved next to him, setting his hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Don't you knock?" Draco snarled.

"I didn't think I needed to," Harry replied to Draco, but was looking directly at Ron. "I told you I was coming by this morning. I guess you don't remember much from last night."

"Oh, he remembers plenty," Draco teased, letting his arm slide across to Ron's other shoulder.

Ron was just about ready to confess, to tell Harry that it was all a hoax. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting Harry. But then, he noticed a small purple circular mark on Harry's neck. Blood rushed to his cheeks and his stomach churned. _Bloody Loony Luna,_ he thought.

Turning his face toward Draco, he forced out a laugh that was practically a giggle. "I remember how brilliant you were," Ron cooed, smiling as flirtatiously as possible.

Harry made a choking sound, which only added fuel to Ron's anger. He leaned his forehead against Draco's and placed a soft peck on his lips. "I can certainly see why you were _cheating_ on me with him, Harry." He turned to look at Harry. "But, I can't imagine why you would give him up for Luna Lovegood."

"Ron!" Harry snapped. "This cannot be for real; you despise Draco. You two are having me on. I don't believe you think I'm _this_ stupid. You broke off with me, Ron, because I was shagging Draco, and now you're shagging him? This is completely ridiculous!"

Ron snarled at Harry. "You're so damned arrogant, Harry. I broke off with you because you were shagging Draco **behind my back!** And I do not despise him."

"Right! Tell me what you see in him then."

Ron looked Draco up and down for a few seconds. Draco just stood there, grinning like a naughty little boy. Ron could tell he was just loving this.

"Well, for starters, he is gorgeous." Ron could not deny Draco was extremely good looking, even if he had never admitted it out loud until just then.

"Go on," Harry pushed.

"He's smart. He's...he's a brilliant Auror. He's well mannered."

"Ha! So's a dog once you train it."

Ron grabbed Draco by the back of the head and brought their mouths together, kissing him hard. He'd show Harry.

Draco played along, using his tongue as obviously as possible. He put his hand on Ron's arse, squeezing just so.

Ron felt himself getting hard and pulled back in shock. He immediately realized how that probably looked and tried to cover up. "He's a fucking fantastic kisser and an even better shag, which is where we were headed before you rudely interrupted. So, if you'll excuse us…" Ron walked briskly across the room and opened the door, suggesting that Harry should leave.

Harry gaped at him in disbelief. "I'll deal with you later, Malfoy!" he barked and stormed out of the office.

"Wow, Weasley...you really do want me, don't you?" Draco smiled and ran his fingers over his swollen lips.

"I want Harry to learn, Draco." Ron wasn't sure which had his adrenaline pumping more--his anger at Harry, his sudden desire for Draco or his shock over this discovery. He could play this game as well as Harry. He'd get back at Harry and get off at the same time. _What the fuck_ , he thought as he watched Draco lick his lips.

"Ok, here's the plan," Draco began, "invite him to your place tonight. Tell him you want to talk. You know how he loves to 'talk'." Ron rolled his eyes and nodded. "Only I'll come over first and we'll just happen to let him catch us in a compromising position."

Ron's cock twitched at those words. He exhaled a long breath and nodded firmly.

"I'll be at your place at seven," Draco confirmed, then left after reminding Ron to owl Harry later on in the day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Ron couldn't remember the last time he felt this nervous. The more he tried to focus on fucking Harry over, the more his mind wandered to being fucked by Draco. _I can't get enough of that tight, freckled arse of yours_. The words rang repeatedly in his head.

He paced around his sitting room, keeping a watchful eye on the clock. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knock on the door.

"C-come in," he called, stopping in his tracks.

Draco entered the flat, smiling that mischievous Fred and George smile again. "Hey there, lover," he teased.

Sure enough, Ron's cock twitched. _Fuck_ , he thought. _No...not fuck_ the voice in his head replied. "You're late!" he snapped, unintentionally.

"What's the matter with you?" Draco poured himself a glass of wine from the bottle which was sitting on the coffee table.

"Yeah, fine. Harry will be here in fifteen minutes. You're late."

"You said that. Sorry, I guess we should get things started then, eh?" He drained his glass, kicked off his shoes and slipped out of his cloak. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt. Ron stared as more of Draco's fair skin was revealed with each button undone. At last, Draco's shirt fell from his shoulders. Ron's jaw dropped, letting out a deep, throaty moan.

"Like what you see, do you, Weasley?" Draco ran his hand up his stomach and toyed at the silver ring that was pierced through his left nipple.

Ron, picked up the bottle of wine, drinking directly from it. He slammed it down and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"Plan on getting undressed?" Draco asked, stalking toward Ron. "Or do you want me to do it for you?"

Ron seemed as though his feet were frozen to the floor. He just stood there, staring at Draco's nipple ring. He hadn't known about that and he found it incredibly erotic.

Draco smiled and, as he had done to himself, slowly began to unbutton Ron's shirt, his eyes locked on Ron's the entire time. Tossing the shirt aside, Draco ran his hands across Ron's chest, then, leaned down and flicked his tongue against Ron's nipple.

Ron gasped. "What are you doing?"

"We need to actually do stuff, don't we?"

"Yeah, well...I suppose we should go into the bedroom then."Ron shrugged, blushing brightly

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He grabbed the bottle of wine and headed down the corridor to where he assumed the bedroom was. Ron followed, staring at Draco's arse as he walked.

Draco wasted no time once in the bedroom. He immediately unfastened his jeans and pushed them down.

"Oh fuck!" Ron thought out loud. Draco had nothing on under his jeans. Ron was completely hard now and just about ready to give in and admit to Draco that he wanted him.

"That's the plan." Draco chuckled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "You'd better hurry up," he reminded Ron.

Ron stepped out of his jeans, leaving his pants on. But, Draco shook his head and waved his hand, indicating that all clothes must go. Ron complied and slipped his pants off as well.

"Mmm, nice," Draco murmured. "Come over here, I want to touch you."

Ron could hardly believe this was happening. It just seemed like a dream. He never imagined this scenario before. He walked over and stood in front of Draco. Draco moaned again and rubbed his hands up Ron's thighs.

"You really are quite fit, Weasley. I can see why your dorm mates all fancied you back in school."

"What? They did not...and how would you know anyway?"

"Gryffindors like to talk after sex, or so I've learned. I shagged three of your old dorm mates, after all."

"Three?! Which thr--oh FUCK!" All thoughts completely disappeared from Ron's head and Draco couldn't reply because his mouth was full of cock at that moment.

Ron's hands instantly found their way into Draco's hair. He thrust his hips forward and tightened his grip on Draco's head. All he could think of was getting deeper into that hot, wet, perfect mouth. Draco relaxed his throat and took in all of Ron's length. He moaned around Ron's cock, shooting a bolt of pleasure straight to his balls.

Had it been that long since Ron had been with anyone, or was Draco just immensely talented at giving head? Ron didn't know and didn't care. Draco was doing things with his tongue that were making Ron's knees weak. He groaned and whimpered, _"Draco."_

"Fuck!" Harry gasped as he entered the room.

Ron looked at over at him and started to jump back, but Draco grabbed onto his arse to keep him from moving. He lifted his head, wrapped his hand around the base of Ron's cock and smiled at Harry. "Just in time, Harry." Draco cooed, then stuck his finger in his mouth to moisten it.

"Harry...I...I...ohfuckMalfoystopnodon'tohfuckin'hell." Ron didn't care anymore. With Draco's tongue swirling around his cock and Draco's wet finger teasing at Ron’s entrance, he simply didn't care. Let Harry watch...wasn't that the point after all?

Suddenly, Harry was at Ron's side. "Come for him, Ron. I want to see you come in Draco's mouth," Harry whispered.

Ron shivered and thrust forward, deeper into Draco's throat. Draco's finger was playing inside of Ron now. Slipping in and out, it was soon joined by another, which hooked, immediately finding its goal. He toyed with Ron, quite enjoying the pleasurable moans and pleas for more.

Suddenly, Draco felt Ron's balls tighten. He held his head back and opened his mouth, catching Ron's spunk on his out stretched tongue.

"God, that's fucking beautiful," Harry groaned.

Draco swallowed and took Ron back into his mouth, suckling gently and stroking every last drop from him. He then wrapped his arms around Ron's hips, nuzzling against his body.

"Harry..." Ron began again, not knowing exactly what to say.

Harry plunged forward and covered Ron's mouth with his own, kissing him with more passion than Ron ever recalled him having in the past. Draco stood up and walked behind Harry. Silently, he undressed Harry as he and Ron snogged. Harry moved away from Ron to allow Draco to take his shirt off and when he did, Draco leaned in and kissed him.

Ron was surprised at how much this sight excited him. He bent down and unbuttoned Harry's trousers and flicked Draco's nipple ring with his tongue at the same time. He sucked Draco’s nipple into his mouth, toying with the ring. His cock was half hard again already.

"Ron, I need to fuck you, right now," Harry moaned. Ron stood up and looked from Harry to Draco. He wanted Harry to fuck him, that was for damn sure, but surprisingly, he didn't want Draco to be left out. Ron wanted _more_ of Draco. He wanted--

As though reading his thoughts, Draco grinned seductively. "Fuck me, Ron," he insisted. Ron shuddered and turned Draco around, pushing him down onto the bed. Draco leaned on his forearms, offering his arse for Ron's taking.

Ron stood there, staring for a moment, not quite believing that this was all happening. He had never topped before, but had always wanted to. Harry sensed Ron's apprehension and wrapped his arm around Ron from behind. He had his wand in hand and as Ron watched, Harry slipped the tip into Draco arse, muttered the standard preparation spells, then pulled his wand back and repeated the technique on Ron himself.

Draco looked over his shoulder and licked his lips. "Do it!" he demanded.

Grabbing hold of Draco's hips, Ron pressed his cock against Draco's entrance. He took a deep breath and slipped inside just a bit. It felt so tight, so slick, so fucking good. Draco let out a groan, which Ron mistook for pain and made to pull out, but in one swift move, Harry had spread Ron's cheeks apart and thrust forward, filling Ron completely.

Harry pushed his hips against Ron, forcing him deeper into Draco's body. "Bloody hell!" Ron grunted, through clenched teeth. He slid one hand over Draco's hip, grasping onto his cock. He stroked Draco while allowing Harry to move his body. As Harry thrust into Ron, Ron in turn thrust into Draco. They quickly developed a perfect harmony.

Ron's heart pounded against his chest, his thighs trembled. He tried to absorb the intensity of the situation. The whimpering moans coming from Draco danced around his mind. Harry's heavy breath against his neck made his heart leap. Ron had missed him so much, he realized that now.

It seemed no time at all when Harry's movements sped up. Ron knew this was a sign that he was about to come. Harry always came quickly the first time around. Sure enough, Harry pushed as deeply into Ron as he could, and held himself there. Ron felt the warm wetness of Harry's release filling him, as Harry's hips jerked sporadically.

"Don't stop, Weasley," Draco whimpered, pushing back against Ron.

Harry slipped out of Ron, trailed kisses down his spine, then slapped him on the arse to kick him into gear.

Now that he could fully focus on Draco, the sensations swept over him. The silky feel of Draco's hard cock against his palm combined with the tightness that engulfed his own cock sparked a wild passion within him. Ron leaned forward, resting his free hand on the bed for support and moved his hips and his hand until he found a synchronized rhythm. He pulled up on Draco's cock as he thrust into him and slid his hand back down as his cock retracted somewhat.

"Fuck Ron...that's it...like that," Draco moaned, thrusting into Ron's hand. "Oh God, yes! Like that. Ohfuckyesss!!" Draco's cock pulsating as his come spilled out over Ron's hand and onto the bed.

Ron straightened up and grabbed Draco's hips with both hands. He pulled Draco back as he rammed into him over and over again. The sounds of their pleasure echoed throughout the room and the scent of sex permeated the air. Ron panted; his heart was pounding, his mind was reeling, his cock made a mental note to thank him for doing this; his balls slapped against Draco's body.

When Ron heard Harry's distinctive moan through Draco's and his own, he whipped his head in Harry's direction. He was sitting with his back against the wall, rubbing his sack and slowly stroking himself as he watched Ron fuck Draco. The intense look in Harry's eyes pushed Ron over the edge. He thrust into Draco and screamed out as he came harder than he had ever before.

Exhilarated, yet exhausted, Ron pulled back, crawled onto the bed and flipped over. Draco immediately slid up against his side, throwing his leg over Ron's hip. He kissed Ron fiercely, settling down next to him, sprinkling softer kisses across his shoulder.

Harry joined them on Ron's other side and rested his head on Ron's chest. He reached over and began to trace circles with his finger on Draco's thigh. The two of them shared a knowing smile.

"That was surreal," Ron blew out a long breath.

"Mmmhmm," Draco hummed, nipping Ron's shoulder slightly.

"Our most brilliant plan to date," Harry said to Draco.

"Hang on... _your_ plan?" Ron waved his finger back and forth between Harry and Draco. "This was _our_ plan," he corrected Harry, motioning to himself and Draco.

"Not exactly, Ron," Draco admitted, nibbling Ron's neck now.

Ron looked at Harry and shrugged as if asking for an explanation.

"Alright," Harry sighed, "I wanted you both. I always did. That is...I wanted you both like this...together. I had actually planned on approaching the subject while you and I were still together, but I knew there was no way you'd agree to being with Draco unless--"

"Unless you lied and plotted and schemed behind my back, making me look like a fool." Ron pushed Harry and Draco off him and sat up, glaring at Harry.

"No one thinks you're a fool, Ron," Harry told him, speaking gently.

" _He_ must," Ron nodded toward Draco. He was so embarrassed for thinking that Draco actually wanted him and for actually wanting Draco in return.

" _He_ thinks your hot," Draco replied, moving over closer to Ron again.

"You completely played me, Malfoy."

"Ron, if I would have told you that I wanted you to shag me, you would have thought I was up to something. So, I made you believe that I _was_ up to something. Technically, I never lied. Harry _is_ a selfish bastard and wouldn't agree to share you with me unless we could find away for us all to be together."

Ron sneered at Harry.

"I knew after the first kiss, you'd be into Draco, Ron. I have impeccable taste in men, after all. I also know how stubborn you are and that you'd have to think you were in control, that it was all your idea. I'm sorry that we tricked you, but you can't really be mad at us."

"No, why not?"

"Because you've won, Ron. You have Harry back and now you also have the hottest, wealthiest, most shaggable Wizard in all of Britain." Draco wiggled his eyebrows and Harry reached over and smacked him in the back of the head playfully.

"We've _all_ won, Ron," Harry added with a warm smile. "Don't you see?"

Ron looked at Harry for a long moment. Suddenly, the anger and embarrassment vanished and his heart flipped. He loved Harry and he had him back, for good now. Then, he turned to Draco, who was grinning the most adorable and yet sexiest grin. Ron's cock twitched once more. "Yeah, I see, a win-win situation, eh, Draco?"

Draco winked and nipped Ron's shoulder again. "By Jove, I think he's got it."

Harry settled down on Ron's side once again. Ron slipped his arms around both of them and smiled. _Yeah, I could get used to this,_ he thought.

Then, as Draco and Harry both began to trail kisses on either side of his body, another thought came to mind.

"So who's shagging Luna Lovegood?"

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The End  



End file.
